Overlord: El camino de Peroroncino
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: Mismo universo de Overlord: mundo alternativo. Peroroncino se conecto para acompañar a Momonga en el cierre de YGGDRASIL pero por un error no apareció en Nazarick ni en Helheim. Ahora en un nuevo mundo tiene la posibilidad de vivir en paz, pero el destino tiene otros planes.
1. Prólogo primera parte

Peroroncino se encontraba desconcertado- No se supone que esto pasará- pensó al ver que después de iniciar sesión, se dio cuenta rápidamente no se encontraba en Ainz Ooal Gown ni en Helheim.

Lo cual eso por si solo era malo, porque había vuelta para acompañar los últimos momentos del gran gremio que todos su amigos construyeron. Aunque no es la única razón principal del desconcierto. La primero (después de la ya mencionada) tiene todo su equipamiento e ítems incluso "El arco de Houyi" los cuales le entrego al maestro del gremio y amigo, Momonga.

Segundo, esta en Asgard el peor lugar para un/a jugador/as que jueguen con razas Heteromórficas, ya que este mundo esta programado para ser un 50 % mas difícil a estas razas. Tercero la principal razón, es que apena ni cinco segundo de iniciar ya se encuentra abajo ataque.

Si solo fueran monstruos auto generados no seria un problema, aunque con la dificultad elevada con su equipamiento completo serian pan comido, pero la suerte parece que no le sonríe hoy. Porque en serio cuales son las posibilidades, que recién inicies y un maldito jefe de clase mundial y sus diez mi el te ataquen, enserio dígamelo cuantas son las posibilidades.

(BOSS/ OC: Ynata la diosa valquiria celestial o la protectora del trono de Asgard)

Si el juego lo permitiera, los ojos de Peroroncino seria del tamaño de platos ahora-Soy pollo frito- pensó al ver que la diosa y sus ángeles, estaban creaban nueve esperas de luz doradas cada uno y lanzándolas a el. Pero gracias a que su avatar esta OP pudo esquivarlos, pero por los pelos.

¡Necesito ayuda!- dijo en voz alta, al ver su situación y la inminente muerte que lo esperaba sin ninguna duda- No quiero perder cinco niveles por un maldito error del juego y ademas si muero ¿y reaparezco junto a ella de nuevo?- pensó con un escalofrío ante tal posibilidad- piensa, piensa recuerda ¿Qué dijo mi hermana que hiciera ante esta situación?- pensó- "Hermanito eres feo, cerebro de pájaro y nunca tendrás novia por otaku"- fin del recuerdo- ¡Malditos traumas!- pensó.

Mientras tanto ya perdió 1/4 de su vara de salud y las demás barras también iban a la baja. En ese momento salio de sus pensamiento y se enfoco en el enemigo. Recordando que tenía dos ítems que gano uno cuando llego a nivel 100 (el máximo nivel) y otro por conquistar una mazmorra y vencer al jefe sin morir, y que nunca los había usado hasta ahora, pero hoy cambiaría eso.

[Guardia Real Aladas de Helheim] y [Guerreras Asesinas Domoníacas]- grito.

Cuando activo estos ítems, del primero aparecieron cuatros mujeres-pájaro brindadas de color azul oscuro y armadas, de nivel 99.

Del segundo aparecieron ocho demonios femeninos de nivel 60 pero con agilidad de nivel 70

No los había usado hasta ahora porque después de usar esos ítems nunca mas se podrán usar denuevo.

Ahora acompañado por sus doce invocaciones de alto nivel pudo equilibrar la partida, mientras las invocaciones destruían a los diez "ángeles". Peroroncino concentro toda sus esfuerzos en la diosas que después de mucho tiempo y con la ayudad de sus invocaciones después de derrotar a los "ángeles" (milagrosamente ninguna murió) pudieron derrotar al jefe nivel mundial.

Suspirando mentalmente- Por todos los dioses, pensé que no lo lograba- luego se volteo a ver a sus invocaciones que sobrevivieron todas aunque muchas por un pelo. Una felicidad enorme lleno a Peroroncino cuando se dio cuenta que había derrotado a un jefe de clase mundial por si solo- Nadie me lo creerá- pensó eufórico ante tal hazaña. Enfocándose de nuevo en sus invocaciones.

Gracias chicas- dijo en voz alta llena de gratitud y levantando el pulgar. Luego miro el reloj al costado de su pantalla.

¡23:59:20! Ni por por toda la suerte del Yggdrasil llegare a tiempo Nazarick- dijo tristemente por no poder acompañar a su amigo en los últimos momentos. Pero se escucho un ruido a una campana pequeña, que lo saca de su tristeza, una notificación había llegado.

Pulsando abrir y una nota apareció: {Felicidades jugador o jugadora, has vencido vos solo a Ynata un Jefe de clase mundial. Ante tal logro se te premiara con un ítem mundial [La Lujuria], la recuperación de toda la vida de tus aliados y con un NPC opcional [El Retoño de Ynata]. Acepta [si] o[no]}

En shock se quedo por unos segundo, pero rápidamente reacciono y presiono [si]. De inmediato recibió el ítem mundial y vio como sus invocaciones se recuperaban por completo. Apareciendo de la nada, [El Retoño de Ynata] hizo presencia.

{Descripción: [El Retoño de Ynata] es Ynata en su forma reposo. Tras ser derrotada perdió su titulo de [Diosa], pidiendo piedad a su vencedor le ofrece su lealtad y servidumbre eterna si le perdona la vida. El vencedor acepta y Ynata se transforma en se versión reposo, puede volver a su forma de [Diosa] pero por cortos periodos de tiempo.}

Guau-dijo asombrado al ver a su nuevo NPC- Hubiera sido divertido usarla pero ni modo- pensó con tristeza, por todo lo que pudo ser. La pantalla empezó a volverse cada ves oscura hasta que solo el reloj fue visible.

23:59:55

Perdóname amigo.

4

No pude acompañarte.

3

En las ultimas.

2

Espero volverte a encontra

1

De nuevo

00:00:00

Después de llegar medía noche pensó que seria desconectado, pero lo único que vio fue el reloj continuar. 00:00:01, 00:00:02, 00:00:03, 00:00:04, 00:00:05 hasta que desapareció y su entorno volvió a cobrar forma y color.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no estaba es su habitación, estaba en un paisaje selvático y montañoso, y que seguía en su avatar- Que raro, habrán suspendido el cierre o es Yggdrasil II... no, no es posible- empezó a pensar, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Sentía su garras en el piso, también sus plumas, su armadura y su manos-garras- Estas son sensaciones demasiado realista para ser de Yggdrasil- empezando a ponerse nervioso, intento comunicarse con administración pero ni el tono sonaba y se percato de algo mas- ¡Ya no tengo mi barra de menú!- pensó entrando ya en pánico.

¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!- grita para sacarse todo la pánico que se había generado en menos de un minuto.

Peroroncino-sama ¿Sucede algo?- dijo una voz monótona femenina.

¡Su alteza! ¡¿Le a pasado algo?!- gritaron varias voces femeninas.

Mi Lord ¿Algo a pasado?- dijeron múltiples voces femeninas con tono seductor.

Dándose la vuelta para descubrir el origen de esas voces, se encontró con el [El Retoño de Ynata], las cuatro Guardia Real Aladas de Helheim y las ocho Guerreras Asesinas Domíacas, todas observándolo con preocupación excepto la primera que tenia una mirada monótona, pero se le podía ver un poquitito de preocupación en el fondo, al menos eso cree.

Ante esta nueva situación, hizo lo que cualquiera aria en su situación, se desmayo.


	2. Prólogo segunda parte

La península Lacirial es considerado el sur del continente de Gaia, dominado por el norte por la Confederación de Semis-Humanos (en menor grado) y por la provincias enanas. Estas ultimas son consideradas como la única civilización o cultura avanzada de la región. Las demás son puestas como civilizaciones o culturas atrasadas o salvajes, sin ninguna posibilidad de progresar.

Este factor convierte al sur en un actor marginal, en cuanto a influencia e importancia en el tablero mundial, solo vista por las potencias como futuros objetivos de conquistas.

Adentrándonos más al centro de la península, más especifico al centro este de el, encontramos los territorio de las mujeres-pájaros, conformado por veinte ciudades estados flotantes, cada una de ellas con sus particularidades y regímenes. La diversidad de gobiernos es tan grande que podemos hallar desde regímenes parlamentarios hasta totalitarios. Esta dicotomía se pude ejemplificando en dos ciudades-estados en particular, Urk (1) y Anka (2).

Urk es la ciudad-estado que se ubica en la parte mas oeste del territorio, su régimen es parlamentarista para todas las ciudadanas, centralizado en la figura del "senado" como autoridad suprema. Cada centro de población tiene su consejo para resolver sus problemas locales y el senado se encarga de los cuestiones internas del conjunto y exteriores.

A pesar de ser una democracia es solo para "ciudadadanas", que son solo las élites y familias importante, excluyendo a las clases bajas de las ciudades de la vida política y dejándoles solo la obligación de obedecer las leyes y decretos de los consejos y senado de ciudadanas.

Al otro extremo, esta Anka la ciudad-estado que más al sur del territorio se encuentra, gobernada por una reina absolutista y una junta militar. Es una sociedad enfocada en la guerra y la conquista, considerando todo lo demás, que no ayude directamente a ese enfoque, como inútil.

Aunque halla una junta, muchas veces es solo figurativa, ya el poder real esta en la reina, actualmente Uir Quizizilita XIX, que controla todos los aspectos del estado y la sociedad. El ejercito es la principal prioridad de esta ciudad, tanto que el 70 % de las recursos es dirigido a este y para ser reconocido como ciudadana de Anka tenes que haber cumplido con el servicio militar obligatorio completo, osea siete años.

Aunque todas las ciudades estados tengo sus diferencias, socialmente tiene las misma bases. Las hembras de la especie son la parte superior de la pirámide social, el sector marginal de su sociedad son los machos, que desde que nacen son expulsados a las tribus salvajes de ellos. Sólo en la temporada de apareamiento de las hembras, las cazadoras cazan a los machos para el fin de la reproducción, ese el único momento que los sexo de la especie se juntan, aunque por un breve instante.

En la cultura de ellas, las especies como las arpías, esfinges y semi-humanas con rasgo de ave son consideradas de segunda categoría, pero superiores a los machos.

En la parte superior de la pirámides, las hembras, están divididas en cuatro castas. La primera es la Nactutid o las ciudadanas bajas, que tiene las obligaciones de una ciudadana pero no todos los derechos de una, esta casta esta formada por las obreras, artesanas, herreras, cazadoras y agriculturas. La segunda es la Tatizcul o ciudadanas que tiene todos los derechos y obligaciones que esta sociedad pueda dar, esta conformadas por las comerciantes y las administradoras de las Nactutid, pueden participar y ser miembros de los consejos. La tercera son las Zulcaltad o ciudadanos altos conformadas por las sacerdotisas y guerreras y finalmente las Tetclan, las familias o clanes gobernantes de la sociedad y las únicas que pueden aspirar a ser parte del senado, del alto mando militar o religioso.

Este organización social es llamado Iguzu y es regida por el código sagrado o Inal Iguzu, que es el principal pilar del status quo de este orden social, son normas muy rígidas y con castigos draconianas a quienes los infringen. Con esto la sociedad es extremadamente estable, con cero posibilidades de movilidad social y casi sin ningún avance, si naciste en una determinada casta, vivirás y morirás siendo de ella.

En la ciudad-estado de Ulud (3), que se encontraba al sur de Urk. Un estado gobernado por la familia Imixaz desde hace tres generaciones, que controla tanto el senado y el ejército. Es considerada un régimen semi-dictatorial por ello, pero limitado por las familiares que tienen de aliadas para mantenerse en el poder.

La actual gobernante es Pía Periorica Imixaz, la cual a regido por treinta siete años, en ése periodo a fortalecido a su familia en el poder, y debilitado a las familias enemigas y aliadas. Siendo el punto más alto de poder hasta ahora, su deseo es que su primogénita, Liandapa silx Imixaz, la suceda y que convierta a su familia en la más poderosa no sólo dentro sino afuera de Ulud. Su sueño es que Ulud sea la potencia que tiene que ser y que le saque ese puesto a Url, sus rivales históricos.

Aunque tiene un problema en su plan perfecto y es la pieza más importante, su hija. Liandapa silx Imixaz es la más brillante de su generación, lo cual da mucho orgullo a su madre y familia, pero es más filósofa que guerrera, más pacifista que belicista, más compasiva que cruel y más generosa que ambiciosa. Esto irrita a su madre, su hija conoce todo lo que un buen regente tiene que saber, como manejarse con las demás en el juego políticas, estrategia militar, economía y teología pero su personalidad no deja que explote al máximo su potencial.

La gobernante lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que su hija reaccione y se vuelva en lo que ella desea que sea

Sentada en el balcón de su palacio real o Zigurat, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad flotante, Pía Periorica Imixaz observaba su ciudad, Ulud, mientras anochecía con una mirada pensativa.

Punto de vista de Pía Periorica Imixaz

Suspire- Hija, hija mía ¿por qué no lo podes ver? Estás rodeada de enemigos y no podes sólo con diplomacia enfrentarlos, solo con engaños y crueldad nos hemos mantenido en nuestra legítima posición- pensé. El amor por su hija era enorme, era su luz y esperanza- Siempre fue tan distintas, le gustaba más leer e investigar que luchar y entrenar, en su momento lo vi positivo, pero ahora se a convertido en un problema- reflexionó sobre la infancia de su hija- pero la amo demasiado para enviarla a un campamento- Estremeciendose ante tal opción. Los campamentos, son centro de entrenamiento, donde es más probable morir que salir vivo de el. Son donde salen las mejores guerreras, donde todas las débiles mueren y las fuertes viven- No, ella está bien, sólo necesita cambiar de punto de vista sobre la realidad, nada más- Se tranquilizó a si misma, su hija era la mejor sólo que ese perspectiva tan pacifista y filosófica no deja ver su verdadero lugar- Aún tengo tiempo para cambiarla y la cambiaré, Ulud vera la gloria con ella- pensó formando una sonrisa con su pico.

Final del Punto de vista de Pía Periorica Imixaz

Cuando ya el sol de esta era se escondía en el firmamento y las lunas se apagaban, la noche entendió su reino. En ese momento las calles de Ulud se llenaron de luz y de vida, después de todo, era la celebración del año nuevo.

Como todos los años, todas las castas mostraban lo mejor que tenían. Estos unos de los pocos momentos en que toda la sociedad estaba junta.

Cantos, música, bailes, comida y mucho más se veía en toda la ciudad, eso daba una atmósfera de alegría generalizada. Las preocupaciones se dejaban a un lado por hoy y la alegría envolvía a toda la población. Incluso su gobernante dejaba por un rato su problemas y disfrutaba por el ambiente de felicidad de esta noche.

Todas estaban celebrando y felices. Bueno, en realidad no todos lo estaban. En el unos de los cuarto del zigurat de la ciudad, una mujer-pájaro no se encontraba nada feliz. Todo lo contrario, se encontraba acostada en su gran cama de lujo, era notorio que había estado llorando. Ella era Liandapa Silx Imixaz, la heredera de Ulud.

Punto de vista de Liandapa Silx Imixaz

Sollozando- ¿Por qué madre? Acaso no lo podes ver- pensé con tristeza, ya que su madre en su orgullo y terquedad, se a quedo ciega a la verdad- No podemos seguir así, si seguimos nada cambiará, sólo otro cambio de hegemonía de una ciudad a otra, como siempre- pensé con resignación por la actitud de su madre, empeñada en seguir con el mismo ciclo de cambio de hegemonía, que había marcado toda la historia de nuestra especie, desde la caída del Imperio Sacro de la primera dinastía.

Cuando empecé a calmarme, aunque con una respiración ronca y con ojos rojos por lo que había llorado. Me levanté y me dirigí al balcón de mi cuarto, para ser saludada por una Ulud brillante y viva con cantos y música llenas de felicidad- Este año nuevo no será muy feliz para mi- pensé al recordar las constantes peleas ideológicas y filosóficas con mi madre- Ella no entiendo, lo que quiere es que siga con lo de siempre. Yo no quiero, quiero romper este ciclo, tenemos que unirnos en un gran estado, como las demás especies o mejor como La Confederación- pensé recordando la última discusión con su madre.

Deje a un lado esos pensamiento y volví mi vista a el paisaje de Ulud- Que hermosa se ve está noche- para luego dirigir mi vista al reloj de mi cuarto.

Casi media noche- Me fijé- Desearía que cambie, que cambie este ciclo eterno en el que vivimos- Como ese deseo en mente, despedí este año y saludo al nuevo.

En ese justo momento se originó un temblor, que sacudió los alrededores y la ciudad misma- Imposible, la ciudad está desconectada del suelo firma- pensé, cuando terminó, volviendo mi vista a afuera. Note inmediatamente que todas la vida y luz se habían apagado. Era lógico esto nunca había pasado en la historia.

¿Qué está pasando?- Me pregunté ante de que dos guardia abrieran bruscamente mi puerta y entrarán. Se me acercaron para luego arrodillarse.

Mi señora, la regente exige su inmediata presencia- dijo una de las guardia.

En el centro del territorio de las mujeres-pájaro se encuentra cuatro ciudades estados y al este se haya la más grande de todas, Eldedenil (4).

Eldedenil es el centro religioso de la región, gobernado por las altas sacerdotisas de la diosa del mundo, convierte a la ciudad en una teocracia. En la cabeza del Gobierno está la consejo de las Dunias, las Dunias son sacerdotisas ancianas, que rigen y dictan las normas religiosas y castiga a las que la desacaten. Residen en el gran templo de Aotia, una estructura monumental en forma de torre con una gran plataforma superior en forma de cúpula. No sólo viven ellas ahí también las diáconas, acólitas y las sucesoras, estas últimas son las futuras Dunias, son elegidas por la Dunia a quien reemplazaran.

En este momento una de ellas, Nipa Apiat Silii sucesora de la Dunia Humuli Cumu Orgalsali la más alta de todas las veintiún Dinias. Ella era una de las veintiuna Dunias que regían, veinte por cada ciudad estado y una superior, ósea la ya mencionada.

Punto de vista de Nipa Apiat Silii

Me encontraba en el Altar de los Soles, como sucesora una de mis funciones era conocer todos los conocimiento que fueron legados de nuestros predecesores. Por eso ahora me encontraba leyendo un antiguo tomo, que contaban las historia de todas las era excepto, para mi gran frustración, la de primera era que fue la que mas tiempo existió- Tanto conocimiento perdido- pensé con tristeza por todo lo que se perdió por la segunda era.

Mi fascinación por las eras y sus soles era ampliamente conocido por todos las residentes del templo, después de todo la historia y sus enseñanzas que ellas nos da son invaluables. Conozco todos los nombre de los soles de las era: Rap de la primera, Simpatu de la segunda, Sooler de la tercera y Najatud de nuestra era, la cuarta.

Esa misma fascinación me hizo que este constantemente en el Altar de los Soles, se dice que el fue construido en la primera era y que cuando un sol nuevo emerge este salón cambia para reconocerlo. El Altar de los Soles es un semi circulo y con techo abovedado, su principal estructura era un altar bañado de oro con los símbolos de todos los soles de era y con miles de velas encendida que la rodean.

Es realmente hermoso y como casi todas las noche me quedo hasta tarde disfrutando de el, disfrutando sus detalles, leyendo o haciendo otras actividades que disfrutaba, y está hermosa noche de año nuevo era perfecta para una buena lectura. Mientras lo hacía, para mi susto, de repente un gran temblor se hizo sentir- ¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pude pensar, ante este suceso nada norma.

El templo de Aotia se encuentra flotando sobre las tierras montañosas del territorio de las mujeres-pájaros, de ningún modo conectado a el, lo que hace que sea imposible que sufra temblores, a menos que sea un ataque, lo cual es más improbable ya que Eldedenil actualmente no se encuentra inmersa en algún conflicto con ninguna otra ciudad Estado. Muchas preguntas y hipótesis me surgieron sobre este fenómeno inédito. Pero fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un nuevo suceso, pero esta vez no era algo que todos podrán sentir, pues estaba pasando justo en este salón y frente de mi.

El Altar de los Soles comenzó a brillar y fue tanta la luz que no tuve más opción que cerrar mis ojos pero incluso cerrados, la luz era tan fuerte que todavía podía verla. Cuando empezó a disminuir su intensidad y finalmente apagarse, me anime a abrir mis ojos.

Al principio no podía ver nada, solo manchas de luces de colores y puntitos blancos como estrellas, después de un tiempo mi vista volvió a la normalidad y volví a ver el altar. Pero lo que vi, me dio la sorpresa de mi vida, y creo que nada podrá superarlo (por ahora) en toda mi vida. En donde solo había cuatro símbolos de los soles de la era, ahora había cinco. Cuando salí de el shock de ser testigo del cambio de Era, empecé a busque el nombre del nuevo sol solo encontré uno extraños letras que supongo son palabras de un idioma desconocido [ ペロロンチーノ].

Inmediatamente saque mi pequeño rollo personal, para copiar este extraño idioma, que contenía el sagrado nombre del sol de esta era- No descansare hasta que sepa cual es el nombre de el nuevo sol- pensé con determinación.

Soy una sucesora, mi deber es descubrirlo- me dije a mi misma.

Cuando termine, mi fije que abajo del símbolo y el nombre del sol, tenía el nombre de la era. Lo cual me dejo sorprendida, pues después de todo el nombre de la Era era puesto después de que haya terminado y no cuando inicia. Fue muy sorprendente como vi como se llama la cuarta Era en la que nació [Los Remanentes], aunque me pareció apropiado y mas para nosotras. Después de reflexionar sombre este hecho, mi atención se dirigió a leer el nombre de la quinta era.

La Era de Nazarick ¿Qué o quién es Nazarick?- me pregunte ante esta nueva palabra desconocida que registre en mi mente, después de todo era el nombre de esta era ¿no?.

Fin del punto de vista de Nipa Apiat Silii

Justo en ese mismo momento, en la isla sagrada de la diosa del mundo, la diosa Celestina después de recuperarse de la sorpresa de la aparición de un nuevo continente, fue de nueva sorprendida por la aparición de un nuevo sol, uno que ella no creo. Y como la Sucesora también se sorprendió al ver el nombre de esta nueva Era, como ella se pregunto que significaba esos extraños signos que era el nombre del sol, y más importante aun que significaba "Nazarick" y como se relacionaba con la aparición de este nueva masa de tierra en su mundo.

Solo deseó que esto no se vuelva otra Era de Las Catástrofes- dijo con un tono bajo- Hermano ahora si que realmente te necesito- pensó con tristeza y deseando que estos nuevos tiempo sea mejores que los anteriores.

Mientras tanto, cerca de las fronteras entre el reino de los vampiros y el territorio de las mujeres-pájaros, más específicamente en los dominios de Ulud y cerca de los de Urk, se desarrollaba una escena muy insólita.

Una grupo de catorce figura compuesto de cinco humanoides pájaros, uno tirado en el piso, ocho mujeres acorazadas que emanan un aura siniestra y una mujer alada pelirrojas blindada envuelta por un aire de santidad, aunque su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Todas se quedaban observando con mucha preocupación, incluso la ultima lo miraba con preocupación o almeno eso creen ellas, al cuerpo inerte del hombre-pájaro desmayado, que también era su señor.

¡Su Alteza!/¡Mi lord!- dieron todas ellas, excepto la pelirroja, acercándose a su señor inconsciente, si incluso la chica sin emociones evidentes. Y empezar a revisarlo sus signos vitales asegurar que si se encontraba bien.

Cuando verificaron que se encontraba bien, el grupo supuso que se encontraba tan agotado después de la legendaria lucha que libraron y al haberlas curados de su heridas. Después de eso, empezaron a armar un campamento para pasar la noche, esperando que su señor despertara para que las guiara nuevamente.

Punto de vista de Pleriricocam

Soy Pleriricocam, lideresa de mi grupo de hermanas de Guardias Aladas de Helheim y una de las mejores guerreras de la gloriosa generación de Peroroncino, su dios y suprema majestad. Aunque yo y mis hermanas nos consideramos no unas de las mejores sino las mejores, después de haber acompañado codo a coda a nuestro señor en la lucha contra una diosas misma- Si eso no te hace ser la mejor de los mejor, no se que te ara serlo- pensé orgullosa por haber luchado junto a su dios y demostrar que la confianza que el puso en ellas fue la correcta- Pues claro que fue la correcta, el es un dios. Su Alteza nunca se equivocaría- pensé alegremente.

Volví mi vista a mis hermanas y nuestras hermanas de armas, todas después de terminar de armar un campamento para pasar la noche, aunque era indigno de ser un lugar optimo para que su señor se recuperara- Rezo que en su suprema bondad y sabiduría, su Alteza pueda encontrar su perdón ante nuestros pecado imperdonables- pensé con miedo, pues lo ultimo que quería era hacer enojar a su supremo, pero sabia que su rey era bondadoso y sabio, así que dejo sus preocupaciones aun lado por ahora.

Ahora su atención de ella y de todas se dirigían a la asgardiana, que estaba sentada al lado de la hoguera que hicimos. Aunque nuestro señor le perdono la vida y la acepto como parte de Nazarick, ninguna de nosotras lo hicimos. Después de todo era una ex diosa de Asgard que ataco a su dios, lo primero sería de fácil de asimilar, pues hay muchos que ante de unirse a los 41, fueron derrotados por ellos, pero lo segundo y ultimo solo odio nos despertaba.

Todos los habitantes de Helheim y Nazarick guardaban mucho rencor a los asgardianos, por las matanzas que realizaban a los heteromórficos y lo que realmente los hizo hervir de ira era su sacrilegio de haberse atrevido de atacar a su amo. Pero no nos lo guardamos, si un supremo dijo que ahora estaba bajo su protección y que era una hermana entonce es así, incluso si no nos gusta. Al ambiente se volvió tenso hasta que una de las guerreras asesinas demoníacas hablo, si no me equivoco, era Zirkian.

No te equivoques, solo te toleramos porque nuestro amo se a compadecido de tu miserable existencia, si te atreves a traicionar a Lord Peroroncino te acabaremos sin pensarlo dos veces, entendés **asgardiana** \- La escuche decir con puro odio en su ultima palabra, no pude evitar acompañarla sus palabras con mi asentir de mi cabeza. No fui la única todas las demás lo hicieron también.

Entiendo perfectamente, mi amo me dio permiso para seguir viviendo y por eso tiene toda mi eterna lealtad, no se me pasaría nunca en mi mente en traicionar su bondad- Dijo la asgardiana con su típico voz monótona esperable de su raza. Yo le tenía mis dudas, pero si el supremo confía en ella, solo puedo intentar hacer lo mismo. Y con eso en mi cabeza, moví mi vista a mi señor, mientras dormía- Que bello es su Alteza- pesé inconscientemente mientra lo miraba con un poco de lujuria-¡PARA! es en mi señor a quien estoy comiendo con mi mirada- pensé avergonzado por tales pensamiento inapropiados hacia mi amo.

Intentando deshacerse de esos pensamientos, pedir ser la ultima en guardar vigilia para así dormir, para detener esos pensamientos que la llenaban de lujuria. Y con eso me dirigí a un constado de la hoguera para luego cerrar mis ojos.

Buenas noche mi amo- Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que el reino de los sueños me reclamara.

Mientras tanto en El Gran Nido de Peroroncino, su reina y esposa de señor alado del bombardeo, que acababa de ser notificada de la futura llegado de el líder de los seres supremos, Momonga, sintió una repentina sed asesina que asusto a todos a su alrededor- Alguien esta viendo a mi Peroroncino con lujuria, ¡Rival de amo!- pensó aumentando aun mas su aura asesina que hizo desmallar a sus subordinados de bajo nivel y hacer temblar hasta la médula a los demás.


	3. Prólogo tercer parte

Peroroncino se sentía perdido y confundido, perdido pues se encontraba donde quien sabe donde y confundido por su nueva "condición".

El se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, el suelo estaba cubierta de una niebla blanca que cubría sus pies y no importará cuanto lo intentará no podía ver el suelo en donde está parado. Sobre el, un cielo celeste se extendía con algunas nubes blancas y estaba como si fuera pleno día, no había ningún sol. El lugar donde estaba no era lo más raro para el, ya que su avatar ahora se había convertido en su cuerpo real. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo junto al mejoramiento de sus sentidos, su vista había mejorado, su cuerpo era fuerte y ágil. Ahora estaba cubierto de suaves plumas color blanco y noto que llevaba su equipamiento divino que está compuesto por un par de guanteletes dorados, un par de botas garras doradas, otro par de hombreras doradas, un casco dorados que cubría toda su cabeza y por último un cinturón brindado dorado, que incluía una faldas con dos lazos que salían de sus costado y que terminaban en esculturas de un ala doradas cada una.

En cuanto a su cuerpo en si, se tardó un rato para empezar a controlar los movimientos de sus cuatro alas, que hasta entonces se habían estado agitándose sin control alguno, con pequeños espasmo. Estos habían iniciado, cuando se dio cuenta de su nueva "condición" y entrado en pánico pero gracias a los espasmo tuvo que volver en si, para detener estos molestos y un poco dolorosos movimientos involuntarios.

Después de recuperar una cierta "control" sobre su cuerpo, aunque le costoso pudo tener la suficiente para controlar sus nuevos miembros en su espalda. Con eso medianamente solucionado se dispuso a ver el nuevo terreno en el que estaba y así inicio su exploración de este extraño lugar.

Punto de vista de Peroroncino

Aburrido- Dije mientras seguía caminaba por esta interminable terreno que parece que nunca terminaría- (suspiró) Si fuera volando esto no sería tan malo, pero todavía no controlo del todo bien mis alas, ni hablar de como despegar y mucho menos de como aterrizar... Sólo puedo seguir caminando, por ahora- Pensé resignado pero sin perder la esperanza.

Siento que hace horas que camino y no veo ningún progreso por eso (suspiró), aunque es extraño, ya que nunca fui de tener buena condición física pero ahora no siento ninguna fatiga o cansancio- Pensé en voz alta, mientras seguía caminando- Tal vez sea por mi nuevo cuerpo- Pensé mientras seguía mi recorrido, para que luego de otro largo tiempo que parece que no iba a ninguna parte, me detuve. Decidí que la mejor opción es practicar y familiarmente con mi nuevo cuerpo, iniciando con mis alas.

En la practicar con mis alas, mis primeros intento fuero con el mejor de los casos, un fracaso absoluto, pero fui mejorando después de la décima ves. Tras incontables veces, logre flotar en el aire por diez segundo.

¡Siii!- Grite emocionado por mi gran logro, para que después mis alas dejará de moverse y caer al piso de cabeza.

uhhh Eso sí que me dolió- Dije mientras me frotaba mi cabeza, que aún me dolía por la caída, pero no me rendí- Después de todo si alguien es bien terco soy yo, el gran Peroroncino señor alado del bombardeo y terror de las lolis jajaja- No pude evitar reírme de mis propias tonterías.

Después de relajarme por unos breve periodo de tiempo, volví a intentarlo de nuevo para fallar nuevamente pero cada vez más cerca de la meta, ya que se que de mis errores y intentos fallidos estoy aprendiendo para mi futura victoria. Y rindió sus frutos pronto pude mantenerme sobre el aire por tanto tiempo que yo quisiera pero ahora iniciaba lo realmente duro, aprender a volar.

Bien, ya se suspenderme en el aire ahora es hora de volar- Dije comenzado confiado para terminar un poco inseguro- Ahora solo tengo que impulsaron un poco, comencemos despacio- Pensé para iniciar mi primer intento de desplazarme por el aire o en arte del vuelo. Moví un poco mis alas y creo que casi tuve un infarto.

¡Ahhhh!- Gritaba mientras iba a alta velocidad sin saber cómo detenerme, curiosamente a pesar de la velocidad podía ver claramente, seguramente tenga que ver que sea un hombre pájaro y ya que era una especie que había evolucionado para esta velocidad, junto a mi equipamiento, no era tan raro si lo piensas. Pero eso no era el problema, la cuestión era como parar- Vamos Peroron piensa, ¿Qué te dije onee-san que hicieras en momento como estos? "Si alguna vez te encuentra en mundo donde te convertirse en tu avatar y como baka intentaste aprender a volar para terminar sin control de tu vuelo tiene que hacer lo siguiente... (interrupción de recuerdo)... Ototo mira mi nuevo forma por la última actualización (forma loli limo), es como si no llevará nada puesto, nada puesto, NADA PUESTO, NADA PUESTO (fin del recuerdo) ¡Maldita y sensual onee-san!-pensé para luego palidecer por mis pensamientos anteriores- Nada de pensamientos incestuosos o lolicon... bueno lo último tal vez para más tarde- pensé pervertidamente- Basta, eso no me está ayudando, enfócate Peroron- Me grite mentalmente a mi mismo.

Cuando volví a la realidad, pude ver un gran pilar que parecía hecho de luz, era la primera cosa que encontraba que rompía el paisaje uniforme que había estado viendo por tanto tiempo y eso me alegro mucho. Pero rápidamente pase de alegría a alarmarme cuando se me hizo patente que me estaba dirigiendo directamente hacia el- Esto si que dolerá- fue lo último que pensé ante de estrellarme y quedar estampado al pilar por unos momentos ante de caerme de el- Ahora se como se siente un ave atropellada o el coyote del correcaminos jejeje- pensé medio en broma para mitigar el tremendo dolor que sentía en este momento- No creo que ningún humano hubiera sobrevivido a eso- pensé al recuperarme, notar que el dolor se empezaba a desvanecerse y que aparentemente estaba completo, realmente la fortuna me sonrió... creo.

Al ponerme de pie, pude darle un buen vistazo a lo que me había chocado y decir que quede asombrado sería decir poco. Era un pilar hecho de luz sólidas pero que aún se mantenía en movimiento, era en todo el sentido de la palabra hermoso. Tan hermosa que sin darme cuenta empecé a acercar mi mano-garra izquierda a ella y ante de darme cuenta ya lo había tocado. Y en ese momento el pilar de luz sólidas brillo, no un brillo segador común más bien como si el mismísimo sol estuviera adelante mío pero extrañamente no de hizo ningún daño, todo lo contrario, se sentía acogedor. En ese momento note que la luz del pilar disminuyó y sentido algo entrando en mi, me pregunté que había pasaba hasta que...

{Felicidades jugador o jugadora, has adquirido el título de [Quinto Sol], junto a esto se le revoca el límite de nivel y habilidades desbloqueado. Gracias por usar nuestro servidor y que disfrutes su experiencia}

No tuve el suficiente tiempo para comprender lo que acababa de pasar para que luego...

{Felicidades jugador o jugadora a llega al nivel 101, con ello se le a desbloqueado una nueva rama de habilidad [Señor Solar]. Gracias por usar nuestro servidor y que disfrutes su experiencia}

Esto era imposible, simplemente y totalmente imposible, pero ante de que pudiera hacer algo, fue de nuevo tomado en la guardia baja...

{Felicidades jugador o jugadora, has adquirido el título del [El Ladrón del Sol] junto a este título viene el mejoramiento de el [Arco de Huoyi] de arma de nivel legendaria a arma de nivel mundial. Gracias por usar nuestro servidor y que disfrutes su experiencia}

Me quedé congelado por un tiempo, tal vez procesando lo que acaba de pasar o simplemente esperando que otro mensaje me llegará y me rompiera más mi ya frágil cordura. Cuando nada más paso, sólo hice una cosa.

¡Eeeehhhhh!- Solté un grito que resonó en todo este mundo monótono- ¡¿Qué carajo?!- pensé cuando salir de mi shock que estuve desde el primer anuncio mental. Nuevos títulos que le revoco el límite de nivel, nivel 101, una nueva rama de habilidades y el mejoramiento de mi arma favorita no fue fácil de procesar tan de golpe y al mismo tiempo pero cuando lo hice, sólo una cosa pude hacer

¡IAJU!- Volví a gritar pero esta vez de júbilo levantando mis brazos al cielos, esto fue genial nunca espere tal cosa y me encanta- Jajaja imagino la cara de onee-san y Momonga-san cuando se enteren de esto- pensé alegremente para luego deprimirme- Si es que los vuelvo a ver- Mis alas y hombros bajaron en señal de mi tristeza- No seamos pesimista, seguro que los encontraré- Pensé con optimismo para animarme, lo último que quiero es estar deprimido y rendirme- Eso sería dejar de ser el Gran Peroroncino y eso nunca pasara- Pensé jactándome de mi mismo. Estaba apunto de intentar conocer mis nuevas habilidades y la rama que desbloquee cuando note que el pilar de luz había desaparecido y en su lugar había un gran trono de color dorada, era tan dorado que ni el oro hubiera podido igualarlo.

El trono parecía hecho de un solo bloque de un material dorado que emanaba un aura también dorada, era de un gran tamaño y era como si que un bloque macizo le hubieran esculpido, el trono, en el. Algo que noto y que lo dejo muy sorprendido era que en el respaldo, creo que si me sentara el estaría sobre mi cabeza de pájaro, era mi cresta y mi nombre, los cuales estaban grabados de color negro, parecía que sin ningún error en el grabado... no, sería mejor dicho que era simplemente perfecto.

Uhhh- Dije un poco desconcertado por lo que significaba esto pero ante de que mi cerebro de ave pudiera dar una respuesta lógica al tema del trono. Pues note que el respaldo de el, parecía que nunca terminara ya que seguía sin fin al cielo. Yo empecé a elevar mi mirada, haber si podía encontrarle el punto en donde terminara, solo para tragarme otra sorpresa, no shock ya que un poco ya me acostumbre que cosas imposibles pasaran, porque el lugar donde el respaldo llegaba era a un sol, si un maldito sol que parecía de alguna forma parte de mi trono, bueno tiene mi nombre en el así que supongo que obviamente es mio.

Me lo quede mirando por un buen rato, intentando darle un significado a lo que mis ojos detrás de mi casco estaban viendo e intentando analizar, para frustrarme por mi incapacidad de encontrarle la lógica a este tema- ¿Dónde esta Tabula o Punitto Moe cuando se les hace falta?- Haciéndome mentalmente una pregunta retorica, por los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown más inteligentes y brillantes que habían- Bueno, supongo que de otra forma lo descubriré- Pensé cansado- Este día fue agotador, volar es muy agobiante en especial cuando terminas como mosca en un parabrisas jejeje. Aun me duele por eso- Pensé con humor aunque adolorido por mi intento de vuelo- No seria nada malo, descansar un poquito ante de retomar mi búsqueda- Me dije a mi mismo para luego fijar mi mirada en el trono y empezar a sentarme en el.

Cuando me senté en el, de repente me quede paralizado sintiendo que en todo mi cuerpo una extraña energía lo recorría, en ese momento todo mi cansancio como mi dolores desaparecían de todo mi cuerpo. Para mi gran alivio aunque me dejo un poco desorientado, al salir de el puede dar cuenta de que ya no estaba en donde antes estaba, seguía en el trono pero no estaba en ese plano y monótono paisaje que había esta por cuanto tiempo, pero fue mucho.

Me encontraba en un gran plataforma de color blanco, hecho aparentemente de mármol en el centro de el un gran mapa mundial (Overlord: Mundo Alternativo- Prólogo segunda parte) en el piso, pero no se parecía a ningún mapa que haya vista antes. En el todo los diferente terreros geográficos, ríos, ect se mostraban también en parte de el se podía ver cubierto de una luz, que cubría ciertas parte de el, al norte amarillo, en el oeste rojo, al centro celeste y al este verde, otros solo estaban marcados con lineas negras. Obviamente era un mapa político y demás tenía marcado con puntos blanco lo que supongo que son capitales nacionales, aunque el celeste tenía cuatro pero no le di mucha importancia. Algo que me llamo más la atención fue que había parte del mapa que tenían tierras envuelta en niebla negra pero por alguna razón me encontré atraído por una parte en particular, más concretamente en la masa terrestre que ocupaba en sureste del mapa.

Por alguna razón era lo único que no me parecía ajeno, más que eso en realidad, se sentía familiar y reconfortante con una sensación de alivio y paz, era raro ya que sentía que lo conocía pero estoy totalmente seguro que que nunca lo había visto en ningún lado esa extraña y familiar tierra en el mapa.

Pero decidí dejar esa cuestión para más tarde, tenía ya problemas más apremiantes que solucionar primero para preocuparme por un mapa con una tierra que le daba una sensación casi como de hogar, de pertenecía.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis problemas y el mapa que no me percate de que había cuatro tronos más con sus respectivos ocupantes. Cuando lo hice me sobre salte- ¿Cuándo aparecieron estos tipos?- Pensé sorprendido de que me haya dado cuenta de su presencia desde el principio- Bueno ese mapa se gano toda mi atención- Me justifique ante mi descuido- Si mi hermana se entera de que cometí tal error de novato estoy más muerto que muertin- Pensé asustado, imaginando la paliza que me daría si se enterara.

Después recuperar me del mi ataque de terror sobre mi hermana pude darle toda mi atención a los demás residentes que me acompañaban. Hubo dos cosas muy notorias que sobresalían de inmediato a simple vista; primero los demás tronos era más pequeños y de un color más opaco que el mio, y segundo, todos y todas ellas/os se encontraba con un aire de tensión y sus ojos reflejaba miedo e incertidumbre como si toda la situación fuera tan rara como para mi.

Este ambiente tenso y de silencio duro un buen rato, decir que ya se estaba volviendo agobiante era quedarse corto. Pero pronto acabo cuando de ellos, parecía el más joven de los cuatro y era la encarnación del estereotipo de belleza occidental con un físico excelente, un rostro bien definido con ojos celestes y pelo largo rubio. Era hermoso, no era que fuera gay... No es que fuera malo ser homosexual, solo... solo lo reconocí por lo que era, punto... Mejor me callo; y como todo persona con esos rasgo, su mirada mostraba arrogancia más precisamente la mirada que hace un narcisista cuando su ego es dañado, osea cuando alguien le roba "su" reflectores.

En mi vida laboral tuve muchos muchos jefes y compañeros con esa enfermedad psicológica por eso lo podía identificar con facilidad, realmente son personas muy odiosas y intratables pues no pueden pensar que no sea ellos y como todo gira en ellos- Todo el crédito del trabajo que todes nosotros hacíamos siempre intentaban quedándose la ella y los superiores alentaban esa asquerosa conducta- Pensé disgustado por mi vida laboral- Tal vez esta nueva situación sea bueno- Pensé positivamente.

¡¿Quién te crees que eres para robar mi puesto?! ¡Asqueroso monstruo emplumado!- Dijo el ya mencionado con una cara roja y con un gran ceño fruncido de enfado-... o tal vez no y peor, otro idiota xenófobo como en YGGDRASIL- Pensé fastidiados por el tipo que le hacia recordar a la cancerígena comunidad de jugadores/as de razas humanoides de Yggdrasil.

En el mundo divino o el plano de los inmortales de Cinila esta fragmentado en diferentes dimensiones, tanto para las divinidades superiores o generalista como mar, el aire, la tierra o lo sacro; o divinidades medianas y menores, curiosamente en la categoría de este última entran los dioses solares. Esto se debe a que los soles son entidades de Eras y no permanente y también sumado a que Celestina controla la mayoría del área de la luz y la vida, le deja con muy poco terrero para que ellos gobiernen.

Los [Dioses Solares] se encuentra en la dimensión llamada [Tierra de los Cielos], que es simplemente un plano total de nubes y de cielo iluminado pero sin soles, donde solo los dioses solares pueden entrar. Este mundo inmaterial solo tiene una sola cosa solidad [Los Tronos], una plataforma redonda flotante hecha de un material blanco y fino, llamado [Piedra de Cielo]. Este mineral es autóctono de esta dimensión y de ningún otro lugar.

Sobre esta base se erigen los [Tronos Solares], los que representa a los respectivo soles de cada uno de ellos y se organizan en un circulo, que en medio se encuentra una representación de toda Cinila.

Estos dioses por su falta de posición entre sus iguales, son de una conducta muy narcisista, arrogantes y orgulloso por lo que son. Pues son las creaciones más antiguas de la diosa del mundo y por su importancia para los mortales y algunos dioses menores, lo que para ellos son seres inferiores que solo sirven para adorarlos y servirlos.

Esta conducta le a traído más de un dolor de cabeza a Celestina por los caprichos y "juegos" que estos dioses han creado, lo que siempre conlleva el sufrimiento de los mortales y el enojo de todos los demás dioses.

Hasta ahora solo existen cuatro de ellos, los cuales no tienen que digamos fraternales relaciones. Esto se debe a su forma de ser, no se toleran entre ellos pues son todos iguales, salvando algunas diferencias menores pero al final siguen siendo unos narcisista.

El primero de ellos es Rap el sol más antiguo y el que su Era duro más tiempo, y ya que estas divinidades solo envejecen mientras que su sol gobierno este dios solar tiene el aspecto de un anciano que parece ser muy sabio, lo cual es pero eso no quita que sea un terco, ególatra y viejo verde.

La segunda es Simpatu, la única diosa de los dioses solares, tiene una gran belleza junto a una gran crueldad, la cual caracterizo su Era "Las Catástrofe". Su vestimenta es de un estilo oriental decorado con collares del mismo estilo pero también era muy revelador, dejando ver su abdomen y casi la totalidad de sus pechos. Los colores que se se resaltaban era el rojo oscuro, verde claro y el dorado, lo cual le daba un aire de belleza y peligro.

Sobre su cabeza tenía una corona dorada que representaba el sol, sus rayos y las nubes. Su parte inferior era incorpórea en forma de una niebla oscura, que envolvía el área que la circundaba. Y sus brazos se encontraba envuelto por una gran bufanda roja, bordeado con un raya dorada.

El tercero es Sooler, un dios guerrero el cual es conocido por su total fe a su señora y creadora o como el la llama [Madre de Todo], por eso es conocido como el [Sol Sacro] o el [Sol Fanático]. Es también el más terco y agresivo entre todos los dioses solares.

Como dios guerrero siempre llevaba su armadura celestial, que se parece mucho al equipamiento estándar de los militares griegos clásicos, de un color oro y con algunos detalles de color plata. También estaba siempre equipado con una lanza sagrada y un escudo divino impenetrable.

El cuarto es Naiatud, el más joven entre ellos y a la vez el más orgulloso como el más narcisista, pues es poseedor de una gran belleza y físico, también se sentía el más importante de todos ellos por ser el sol de la Era actual o al menos era hasta ahora. Eso era lo que todos los demás saben y por eso solo esperan a que su era termine para disfrutar de ver al sol más joven perder su posición y ver su reacción a esa situación, todos esperan con ansias ese hermoso día pero ninguno de ellos esperaba que esto sucediera en corto plazo, aunque como siempre el destino es impredecible y con su peculiar humor.

Punto de vista de Simpatu

Bueno para da dar mucho rodeo, soy la diosa del sol de la segunda Era, la Era de Las Catástrofes, ciertamente con ese título creo que es obvio que no soy muy querida por los mortales y mucho menos de mis parientes divinos, en especial los otros dioses solares pero no me sorprende, no soy como se diría alguien con quien quisieras encontrarte, muchos menos interactuar. No es por mi cuerpo el cual es simplemente la encarnación de la perfección, es más podría decir que todas las demás diosas me tienen envidia por ser bendecida por nuestra señora con tal belleza pero me estoy yendo de tema, la razón de que nadie quiera estar con migo es por un simple hecho, soy la encarnación del mal, mi mente es muy retorcida, soy obviamente superior a todes los demás deidades y en mi Era lo deje muy claro.

En mi Era se vivió un las peores catástrofes que Cinila haya visto y yo ayude a eso, por mi el sol quemo la tierra, hizo hervir las aguas y provoque lo que se llamo [La Gran Tormenta], la cual fue la madre de todo lo que hasta estos días es considerado "natural". Como inundaciones, cequias, hambres, enfermedades, ect, ect y ect; en mi era inició las guerras, el dio, las naciones y el estado pues mi misión era clara, destruir todos los vestigios de la primera Era y con el la relación directa entre dioses y mortales, que hasta entonces habían vivido en el mismo plano.

Lo cual para mi, es la responsable de todo lo paso al final de ella y de sus consecuencias, que para su señora fue un gran sufrimiento por la perdida de su hermano y para mi, la perdida del que había considerado como mi mentor, incluso podría decir que hasta una figura paterna pero eso es pasado, se que los muertos se quedan muertos y no hay forma de volver atrás. Es por eso que soy algo perversa, ya que e perdido más de lo que nadie jamas podrán comprender y ver remanentes de ellas,solo la ponía peor, es por eso que me encargue de barrer a todos ellos, puede sonar egoísta pero no me importa, mientras me sienta bien nada más importa.

Pero se estarán preguntando como conocí la primera Era, si mi sol todavía existía es algo fácil de explicar, los soles no somos nosotros son solo una extensión de nosotros como un brazo o una pierna y como otra extremidad, las podemos controlar a voluntad pero con algunas limitaciones es por eso que tenemos nuestros tronos, los cuales también son parte de nosotros, para controlarlos totalmente. Aunque creo que no conteste la premisa, la razón que conocí la Era de Los Hermanos Divinos es que fui creado por mi señora originariamente como una [Diosa de las Artes] osea como una {Musa} pero desde el inicio fui diferente, prefería estar legos de los mortales, a los cuales siempre los e visto como seres inferiores, y enfocarme más en saciar mi propia sed de conocimiento que en darlo.

Para mis hermanas era vista con horror y repulsión pues yo era lo opuesto a ellas, mientras ellas eran alegres yo era seria, mientras ellas sociales yo era apática, mientras ellas eran juguetonas yo era profesional y mientras ellas eran bondadosas yo era egoísta, ect, ect, ect; ya entiende el punto, yo era genial mientra que ellas un grupo de tontas pero eso era con lo que me toco vivir. Si no hubiera sido por la relación cercana al hermano de mi creadora, no se a donde hubiera ido o hecho para saciar mi sed de saber y de que alguien me comprendiera, ser diferente era también no solo me hacia ser única y genial,sino que estuviera sola, nadie quería estar con migo. Pero eso cambio cuando me encontré con el hermano de mi señora, encontrármelo fue el inicio del mejor momento de mi existencia con el me sentí satisfecha, aceptada y incluso feliz pues el la consideraba una sobrina no una creación, el era CASI perfecto.

Lo que hacia que no fuera perfecto era simplemente su amor excesivo a esos seres tan inferiores que son los mortales, ese amor que lo termino condenándolo pero esa es otra historia. Lo importante es que cuando inició la segunda era por alguna casualidad su señora la eligió para ser su portadora, lo cual fue grandioso y goce de ver la cara del viejo cuando se dio cuenta de que el era un sol secundario. Yo soy la única diosa que cambió su título osea de {Musa] a [Diosa Solar], después de mi todos de los soles posteriores nacieron ya con sus respectivos dioses. Supongo que Celestina al ver lo que hice en mi Era prefirió crear más dioses que darle el puesto a uno ya existente pero bueno cosas de mi señora.

Los dioses solares no tenemos muchas responsabilidades, ya que nuestra creadora se ocupa de la mayoría de ellos, algo que podría ser también culpa mía; es por eso que nuestra existencia es muy calmada tanto que ya aburre, nunca pasa nada interesante pero creo que es mejor que sea así, prefiero estar aburrida que tener que soportar a el viejo, el acorazado fanático y el arrogante infantil. Solo en pensar en como ese niñato infantil se pondrá cuando su Era termine solo le sacaba una siniestra sonrisa pero se que para eso falta mucho- Su Era acaba de empezar- Pensé sabiendo que faltaba mucho para que pudiera disfrutar de esa espectáculo, las Era tardan muchos milenios en cambiar y el de ese bufón solo lleva aproximadamente un poco más de un milenio y medio en su puesto- Solo un milenio y medio, y ya no lo soporto pero como dicen lo bueno le llegan a los que esperan jajajaja- Me dije a mi misma, para luego solo seguir relajándome en su dimensión personal, algo que todes lxs diosxs tienen, pero justo cuando ya estaba cómoda apareció adelante de mi rostro un símbolo dorado luminoso en forma de un sol-Deben estar bromeando- Pensé fastidiada al saber lo que significaba este símbolo.

Justo ahora tuvo que alguno de esos idiotas llama a una [Reunión de Eclipse] (reunión de dioses solares), justo cuando ya estaba en una posición cómoda- Dije molesta, prefería tomarme una siesta de algunos siglos que juntarme con esa manga de subnormales pero no puedo faltar, puedo ser un malvada y un poco perezosa pero ser una descuidada con mis deberes no soy.

Bueno cuanto más rápido llegue más pronto terminara, juro que si es por otra macana hecha por ese arrogante infantil vera su ocaso- Dije junto con un suspiro de cansancio, ya que las últimas reuniones siempre han sido para resolver alguno de los situaciones que el sol más joven a causado y con eso me levante finalmente cerrando mis ojos para luego teletransportarme a mi trono solar en la plataforma que se llama [Los Tronos]. Cuando sentí que ya estaba en mi trono abrí mis ojos y cuando lo hice fui recibida por algo que no me esperaba, en vez de haber cuatro tronos había cinco y el nuevo se destaca por ser más que todos los demás junto a que estaba sobre una plataforma, como si digiera que su portador era el más grande de todos los dioses solares.

Pero ¿qué?- Fuero las únicas palabras que mi mente pudo formular por el shock que estaba experimentando.

Si me corazonada esta en lo correcto esto debe estar ligado a los acontecimientos de hace unos momentos- Escuche una vos vieja que solo le podía pertenecer a Rap o como prefiero decirle "Viejo", pero eso no importa ahora lo que importaba era lo que dijo.

¿De qué "acontecimientos" estas hablando, viejo?- Le pregunte, el cual me vio como si tuviera que saber a lo que se refería para luego cambiar a de fastidio y finalmente a resignación junto a un suspiro.

¡¿Cómo "qué acontecimiento"?! ¡Acoso no sentiste ese temblor que hizo temblar todo Cinila como las dimensiones divinos, vieja bruja!- Grito el bien boludo de Najatud o como prefiero llamarlo "arrogante infantil". Cuando estaba por iniciar a gritarle fui interrumpida por Sooler o como le dijo "acorazado fanático".

Obviamente que no, seguramente Lady pereza estaba de nuevo encerrada en su [Dimensión Personal] durmiendo o asiendo nada- Dijo el fanático, lo cual si el niñato ya me había calentó el fanático me puso a hervir pero cuando estaba por asesi... quiero decir de hablar como gente civilizada para resolver nuestras diferencias nuevamente fui interrumpida pero esta vez no por ninguno de este grupo de tarados sino por el trono nuevo, el cual empezó a brillar tan fuerte que me obligo a cerrar los ojos para proteger mi vista de la poderosa luz, lo cual era extraño ya que en todo mi existencia ver a la luz nunca la había molestado y eso que me quede un año entero viendo a mi propio sol... si lo se pero estaba muy aburrida.

Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, cuando la luz disminuyo su intensidad pude abrir mis oro y me pude percatar inmediatamente de que algo o mejor dicho alguien nuevo hacia acto de presencia. Donde antes había un trono monótono y vacío, ahora estaba emanando un aura luminosa que formaban una especie de halo solar y en el centro, sentado en el, había un Semi Humano- Bestia Humana o más específicamente un [Hombre-Pájaro].

Aunque era obvio que no era un simple mortal, lo que me hace pensar eso: Primero, esta en el plano de los dioses solares; Segundo, estaba sentado en un trono solar, lo cual es imposible para cualquier ser que no sea su portador osea que sea un dios solar, pero más que eso este nuevo sol no era normal- ¿Qué esta sentimiento?- Pensé mientras que todo mi ser era envuelto por un sentimiento extraño y nuevo, un mal nuevo pues por primera vez en mi existencia, sentí miedo, no, terror como el de un pequeño animal acorralada por un depredador hambriento, que estaba apunto se saltar para devorarla.

Por un momento todo mi ser se quedo congelado por el miedo que este... Este monstruo me estaba provocando pero el ser monstruoso parecía que no se iba a mover, me hizo recordar a cuando un depredador espera que su presa bajara la guardia para poder luego saltar sobre ella. A pesar que todo mi ser me decía que no dejara de verlo pues sentía que si lo hiciera mi vida no tendría futuro pero igualmente mi mirada se dirigió a mis compañeros, los cuales estaban igual que yo, bueno todos excepto por en infantil arrogante que tenía un expresión que no auguraba nada bueno, nada bueno para nosotros- No hagas nada idiota, si lo hace no solo vos morirás si no que nosotros también. Por favor pensá por primera vez en la consecuencias antes de actuar- Empecé a rezar por que el bien tarado infantil no hiciera nada que nos costara la existencia pero como si la creadora se rehiriera de nosotros, lo inevitable paso.

¡¿Quién te crees que eres para robar mi puesto?! ¡Asqueroso monstruo emplumado!- Escuche gritar a Najatud- Estamos muertos- Fue lo único que se me vino a mi mente, esperando que el final llegara pronto y note que no era la única, todos mis camarada tenían mi misma expresión que decía que teníamos el mismo pensamiento.

Espere que lo inevitable nos llegara pero para mi sorpresa no paso nada, aunque algo nuevo paso con el monstruoso portador del nuevo sol, por primera vez se empezó a mover pero no en un acto que indicara algún tipo agresión sino algo totalmente inesperado, puso su brazo izquierda sobre su frente y suspiro como si estuviera irritado- Tan poco somos para el, que solo nos ve como un molestia, como si fuéramos insectos- Pensé media aliviada y media irritada al ser menospreciada por este monstruo pero no dije nada, no quiero tentar a la suerte.

Ni en un nuevo mundo me libro de ellos- Escuche al ser decir en voz baja, que si no fuera por el ambiente de silencio que reinaba en los Tronos no lo hubiera podido escuchado, y con un tono de resignación, lo cual me dejo desconcertada pues no entendía a lo que se refería pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo de nuevo empezó a surgir una gran luz. La cual lo cegó un rato pero me recupere rápidamente y cuando lo hice, lo primero que note es que el ser monstruoso ya no estaba para mi gran alivio. Pero pronto el alivio se convirtió en rabia pero no contra ese monstruo si no contra el imbécil infantil que casi nos cuesta la vida.

¡Imbécil infantil! ¡Casi nos matas!- Le grite con furia a lo cual en idiota se indigno y me respondió con la misma moneda.

En las regiones montañosas de piedras flotantes donde habitaba la civilización de las Mujeres-pájaros, como se esperaba se geografía estaba formada por montañas y otras fallas pero en vez de solo ser piedra desnuda con nieve esta región estaba cubierta de una abundante vegetación. Aunque no se parecía a la vegetación común, como árboles con troncos rígidos, las plantas que cubrían estas laderas y puntas de las montañas era como una especie de musgo, que se encontraba en todos lados, que con su proceso de fotosíntesis producen calor. Lo cual vuelve a la región muy cálida de lo que tendría que ser, esto también produce que sea imposible la existencia de la nieve y que por esa misma razón en vez de nevar llueva y constantemente, lo que vuelve a este zona más parecido a una selva tropical solo que a gran altitud. Este musgo es también la base de la cadena alimenticia que a evolucionada de esta región.

El segundo tipo de vegetación más abundantes eran los helechos pero no las que estamos acostumbrados, ya que estas era de un gran tamaño tanto que algunas parecían arboles y que pudiera llegar a una altura de cien a cincuenta metros de alto. Gracias a la constante humedad de la zona, las esporas de los helechos fueran más rápidas y efectivas para colonizar este espacio que las semillas de los arboles, los cuales son la clase de planta menos común del lugar. Y juntos a ellas también se encuentran los hongos gigantes, los cuales pueden llegar a ser de un a veinte metros de alturas, tanto los hongos y helechos a prosperado de esta zona y por eso su diversidad es también muy amplia.

Pero no nos olvidemos de una de las principales característica de esta región, la cual es son las grandes islas flotantes dispersas en toda partes, estas islas pueden ser de un tamaño pequeño (el de un edificio de cinco pisos) al grandes (del tamaño de un pequeña ciudad) y como en el terreno de abajo también están cubiertas por la misma vegetación. Estas piedras flotantes no flotan porque si, sino por que en su interior se encuentra un mineral común en esta zona pero muy raro en el resto de Cinila, la cual es conocida como [Piedra de Aire]. A pesar de su nombre no tiene ningún poder mágico que tenga relación con el elemento de aire solo se la llamo así por su capacidad de frotar pero eso tiene que ver que este mineral absorbe energía de su entorno, lo cual le permite frotar.

Estas piedras de aires también tiene la propiedad de atraer piedras y sedimento a ellas, lo que hace que su extracción sea difícil pues estas siempre se encontrara rodeado por los minerales más duros y resistentes, esta misma fenómeno es también explica la existencia de las grandes masas de tierra y roca flotantes que son típicas de este lugar. Las cuales son grandes vetas o venas de [Piedra de Aire], que tienen la suficiente masa para hacer flotar las toneladas de piedras que tenían a su alrededor y por su atracción a ellas impide de se derrumbe las masas de piedra que las rodean.

Y justamente en una de estas [Islas Flotantes] más específicamente en uno de sus bordes un ya familiar grupo compuesto por catorce individuos, cuatro guardianas reales aladas deHelheim, ocho guerreras asesinas demoníacas, una retoño de valquiria y por último, por eso no menos importante, lo cual es imposible; al único, inigualable y desmallado Señor Alado del Bombardeo el gran Peroroncino.

Mientras Peroroncino todavía seguía profundamente dormido sus sirvientes/guardianas no se habían quedado con los brazos cruzados, desde que llegaron a estas nuevas tierras o como ellas (excepto por la asgardiana) "lugar que pronto conocerán la grandeza de la Gran Nazarick"; recogieron con sumo cuidado a su señor y empezaron a buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche y su búsqueda fue corta ya que rápidamente encontraron una ubicación que les pareció decente. Y cuando decidieron establecerse en ese lugar iniciaron un reconocimiento por la zona circundante y recolección de materiales para armar un campamento, lo que les llevo algunas horas pero al final pudieron construir unas nueve carpas, siendo la más grande para su señor, otra para almacenar, una para la asgardiana y otros seis donde en cada una dormirían dos del séquito/guardianas de Perororncino.

También recolectaron mucha información de su entorno y sacaron sus conclusiones con ellas, lo primero que se dieron cuenta es que no estaba en ninguno de los nueve mundos, ya que las constelaciones y las cuatro lunas era totalmente diferente a lo que ellas sabían que había en los nueve mundos; lo segundo que notaron que la vida en este mundo era, con palabras suaves, débil... en realidad para ellas era patéticamente débil pero eso era un asunto para otro momento. También cazaron algunos animales, las cuales eran todas avialaes y por lo que han podido ver, son la familia de animal dominantes de la región aunque había pocos pero tal vez se debía a que era de noche y algo más que notaron, que también las intrigó, fueron las grandes masas terrestres flotantes, algo que es poco común fuera de Niflheim y Alfheim.

Había pasado algunas horas más desde que se habían instalado y ya varias rondes de guardia han pasado, aunque por lo que han podido observar no existe ninguna amenaza creíble todavía era la primera impresión y no sabían si existía seres que podían ser potencialmente peligrosos para su señor y para ellas. Como dice una vieja frase nazarickiana "Hasta que no sepamos más sobre nuestro entorno, debemos siempre avanzar pensando que el enemigo es más poderoso que nosotros" por eso hasta ahora ninguna de las nazarickianas han bajado la guardia y por eso decidieron seguir la tradición que todas las que resguardan a el ser supremo Peroroncino conocen, dormir junto a su señor desnudas para poder servir escudos vivos en el caso de un ataque. Aunque sin admitirlo, ellas estaban ansiosas de dormir en el mismo lecho que su amo supremo mientras fantaseaban que tal vez tengo la oportunidad de servir a su amo de una forma diferente y más carnal pero mientras algunas están ya realizar la antigua tradición algo sucedió.

De la tienda más grande donde yace, en un lecho hecho de las mejores hojas y musgo suave que habían recolectado las nazarickianas, el gran Peroroncino el Señor Alado del Bombardeo empezó a emana una poderosa luz que hacían recordad a las presente a la luz solar de Midgard y que ilumino todo el campamento como su alrededores, para luego ver que un poderoso rayo de esa misma luz salio despedida del su señor mientras se dirigió al horizonte. Para luego ver lo que parecía como una pequeña explosión sin saber que acababan de presenciar el nacimiento de un nuevo sol, el quinto sol, el sol de la Era de Nazarick y que su portador sería su amo supremo.

Punto de vista de Ynata la ex protectora del trono de Asgard

Nunca en mi larga vida me hubiera imaginado que me encontraría en esta posición, si ayer me hubieran dicho como terminaría así tampoco lo hubiera creído, después de todo yo una orgullosa Valquiria de la prestigiosa como poderosa raza de los vanir, que estuviera acostada mientras me acurrucaba con nada de prendas sombre mi cuerpo junto al enemigo jurado de todas la valquirias, el que destruyo nuestra Edad de Oro y esclavizo a Lady Freyja junto a nuestras reinas; el cual era mi nuevo amo, era simplemente inimaginable.

Me era difícil de creer que esto me este sucediendo pero nada podía hacer para cambiar lo que me sucedió, el código de honor de una valquiria era su todo y jamás deshonraría mi gran linaje rompiendo alguno de su reglas, además yo fui la que lo desafió junto a mis minions- Que tonta fui en desafiar a ser supremo, los cuales destruyeron a las grandes casas de Asgard y Vanaheim, y creí que podía derrotarlo- Pensé avergonzada de mi misma por mis impudentes acciones.

Desde la caída del reino Aesir-Vanir a manos de la Alianza encabezada por los 41 seres supremos, las valquirias cayeron a ser una raza en peligro de extinción pues sin nuestra señora y reinas nuestra clase no tenía ningún liderazgo que junto a las guerras internas y externas redujo a niveles alarmante la población de valquirias. Nuestro futuro es sombrío, no ayuda que nuestras últimas grandes zona de población sean en los dominios de [Los Dos Grandes Hermanos] osea El Gran Nido de Peroroncino y El Palacio Santuario de la Luz de Alfheim, gobernado por la Emperatriz Bukubukuchagama (spoiler, publicare una nueva historia); y siempre como sirvientas o esclavas. Pero nada se podía hacer, las valquirias libres están en vía de extinción y las que quedaran serán las [Valquirias Nazarickianas],lo que significa que nacieron de valquirias esclavas y que por nacer en Nazarick serán reconocidas como ciudadanas de la misma y con suerte mis hijas terminen en esa categoría.

Aunque ahora que lo veo de ese angulo, si puedo hacer que mi nuevo señor me impregne con su poderosa semilla no solo mis hijas serán libres como ciudadanas de Nazarick sino que también heredaran el poder combinado de las Grandes Valquirias y de uno de los dos Seres Supremos que nos derrotaron- No solo es la única manera garantizar la supervivencia de mi especie sino también para elevarla a un nuevo nivel ¡Donde una nueva Edad de Oro sea posible y que las valquirias seamos conocidas como la "raza que desciende de los Seres Supremos"!- No pude evitar emocionarme ante esta perspectiva maravillosa- Si logró ganarme su favor, las posibilidades son infinitas- Pensé alegremente mientras también me ponía un objetivo, que no solo garantice su supervivencia sino que también traiga la prosperidad nuevamente a su especie o al menos a su linaje pues si algo que una valquiria aprecia más que su honor es a su linaje, sus antepasados y sus sucesores. Con esa meta tallada en piedra en mi alma puede soltar una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa mientras me acurrucaba aun más sobre mi amo y si tengo suerte el padre de mis futuros retoños pero no era la única que estaba acostada con mi amo.

Mientras yo estaba acostada del lado derecho de mi señor, acurrucándome en sus suaves plumas y cuerpo firme, soy acompañada por Atlazia una de las cuatro Guardia Real Aladas de Helheim o para nosotras [Los Terrores Alados de las Tinieblas], que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente del lado izquierdo de mi señor pero sabía que a la primera señal de peligro despertaría para defender a su amo. También estaba una de Guerreras Asesinas Demoníacas o para nosotras [Las Carniceras Sedientas de Sangre] llamado Opirial, la cual se encontraba sombre el pecho descubierto de nuestro amo, tengo que mencionar que estaban como yo, desnudas como el día en que nacimos.

Los terrores alados de las tinieblas han sido siempre inspiración de terror y respeto para los todes lxs Vanir, inspirando historias de terror para nuestros infantes y también para los adultos. Los/as ancianos/as siempre nos contaron sobre ellos, como la guardia real para el enemigo jurado de los vanir, [Los Dos Grandes Hermanos] Peroroncino y Bukubukuchagama; según ellos ver uno significaba que no había forma de escapar y que la muerte era segura.

Cuando era una niña siempre me pregunte porque estaba en conflictos con la especie de los [Hombres-Pájaros], los ancianos y los adultos nunca daban una respuesta exacta o coherente pero algo si se me quedo claro, fue nuestra culpa. Y porque llegue a esa conclusión, bueno pues la frases "los Vanir intentaron copiar a los Aesir" o "la cultura Aesir enveneno nuestras mentes" se repiten muchas veces, es fácil llegar a conclusiones. Pero esos relatos fueron olvidados cuando se fundo el [Reino Aesir-Vani] y pasaron a ser "que estos seres del mal, odian la luz que nosotros damos y quieren simplemente destruirla" aunque yo, como una nacida ante de la fundación sigo recordando los viejos relatos.

Luego estaban Las Carniceras Sedientas de Sangre, una tribu de demonias nativas de Muspelheim, las cuales son descendientes del jotun de fuego Surt y de una de las primeras hijas del [El padre de todos los demonios]. Aparentemente tenían un gran odio todos los dioses y entramos en guerra contra ellas, donde las valquirias casi aniquilan a todos ellas sin no hubiera sido por la intervención de su actual amo, el cual las salvo y como nuestra de gratitud le juraron lealtad eterna. Desde entonce han sido las guerreras más sanguinarias y sigilosas que esta bajo las alas mi ahora amo. En el campo de batalla son famosas por no dejar supervivientes, en el trato a prisioneros o civiles del enemigo son donde se ganaron el infame título de "Carniceras" pero no son sus únicas virtudes, son famosas por su sigilo en entrar en territorio enemigo y recolectar información o eliminar a objetivo claves. Son famosas también por su código de honor que hace que cuando son atrapadas se suiciden con un pequeña espada que tienen equipadas o si no es posible, con cualquier cosa a su disposición.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre las terroríficas criaturas y nuevas camaradas que me acompañaba, mi amo empezó a brilla y emana un aura que generaba una sensación de calidez, que despertó a sus nuevas camaradas y atrajo la atención de las que se encontraban fuera de la tienda. La luz se intensifico como el calor, aunque este ultimo nunca paso a ser peligroso sin embargo la luz me obligo a cerrar los ojos para luego escuchar algo como un silbido. Cuando el extraño ruido dejo de escucharse la luz también desapareció, lo que me permitió abrir de nuevo mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue la entrada, la cual apuntaba el este y de esa dirección en el horizonte vi que empezaba a asomarse los primero rayos de luz- Esta Amaneciendo- Pensé relajado al ver tal fenómeno natural pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que algo no era "normal", la esfera de gases ardiente en proceso de fundición de átomos se elevaba muy velozmente del horizonte- Esto es raro, si este planeta rota tan rápido la noche no tendría que haber durado tanto tiempo- Pensé intrigada por tal interrogante pero no tuve tiempo para pensar más sobre el cuando algo totalmente inesperado paso.

Lo que en la noche pensé que eran cuatro lunas rara pues no se movían se acaban de encender, lo que las convierte en cuatro soles y junto al que surgió del horizonte, hacía que hubiera cinco soles. Estos sucesos que no les encontraba explicación me despertó algo dentro de mi que hace tiempo creí que había dejado de tener, sed pero no sed de agua sino de conocimiento, mi antigua sed de conocimiento se despertó nuevamente al ver algo inexplicable con mis conocimientos actuales y cuando un vanir despierta su sed de conocimiento casi nada puede impedir que saciemos esa sed. Pero antes que que pudiera sumergirme de lleno en mi sed de conocimiento fui sacado de mi mente por un pequeño ruido y por el repentino movimiento de su amo, lo que significa una sola cosa, su amo esta despierto.

(Bostezo o algo similar con su pico) mmmm Que raro sueño tuve, primero mis invocaciones cobran vida y lo siguiente es que era mi avatar era ahora mi cuerpo...-Su amo dijo cosas extrañas que no entendía pero se detuvo cuando se quedo mirando se mano/garras para luego volver su mirado sobre mi, que estaba junta a las otras dos que habían dormido con su amo. Cuando nos vio, se quedo un rato quieto pero igualmente sentía su miras, su mirada que la estaba analizando lo que me empezó a incomodar un poco hasta que recordé que esta completamente desnudo, lo que me hizo avergonzarme pero al mismo tiempo feliz, ya que si la encontraba agradable su meta esta un paso más cerca de cumplirse.

Peroroncino-sama, buenos días/ Su majestad, buenos días/ Mi Lord, buenos días- Dijimos al unísono antes de arrodillarnos e inclinar nuestra cabeza para abajo así estuvimos por un tiempo hasta que nuestro señor contesto de una forma muy extraña.

¡Eeeehhhhh!- Lo escuche gritar por un tiempo para mi desconcierto y la mis nuevas camaradas junto al resto de ellas que se habían acercado al refugió cuando vieron primero la luz y ahora aun más por que nuestro amo se había despertado.

Mientra tanto en El Gran Nido de Peroroncino en su parte superior de ella se podía divisar dos figuras una pequeñas que la otra, ellas eran Carmilla, esposa de el Gran Peroroncino, y junto a ellas estaba su primogénita, Shalltear Bloodfaller las cuales se encontraba teniendo un tiempo de madre a hijas pero ante de todo quisieron comprobar si era seguro para ellas andar expuestas a los rayos solares con la piel sin ningún tipo de protección mágica o por loción. Para su grata sorpresa no solo comprobaron que no tenían ningún efecto dañino sobre ellas, lo cual al ser una un [Vampiro Supremo] y otra un [Vampiro Real] no era sorprendente pero incluso ellas sentía al menos una cierta incomodidad a estar expuestas a los rayos solare pero ni eso sentían y como prueba final, trajeron un [Vampiro Salvaje](1) la estirpe más débil de toda la familia de los vampiros que habitaban Nazarick, para su jubilo tampoco era afectado por la luz solar, lo cual era fantástico para ellas ya eso significaba que los vampiros estaban libres que sus limitaciones en el día.

Mi preciosa Musume-san por que no celebramos este gran suceso con algo divertido- Dijo Carmilla a su preciosa hija mayor, la cual entendía claramente lo que significaba "diversión" y saco a relucir una sonrisa perversa. Mientras su madre acababa de abrir un portar para dirigirse a uno de los muchos dormitorios que tenía el super-rascacielos pero eso era especialmente el favorito tanto para madre e hija. Ya que en este dormitorio se encontraba una parte del harem de Peroroncino el cual tanto el dúo de vampiresas disfrutan mucho en usar. Pues adelante de ellas se encontraba la ex reina de los asgardianos junto a las nueve ex reinas de las valquirias que fueron derrotadas y hachas concubinas por el señor de esta mega estructura, todas ellas desnudas y esperando para complacer a su amo como a su familia.

Este grupo de concubinas estaba formado por Diosa Freyja (2), Sigrun, Ròta, Olrun, Kara, Hildr, Gunnr, Gordul, Geirdriful y Eir; osea la antigua élite guerrera de la sociedad vanir y del Imperio Asgardiano. Que desde la caída de su imperio han sido esclavizadas por quien las derroto y han complacido sus deseos hasta la fechas, muchas de ellas tienen las mamas hinchadas que sueltan un poco de leche ya que ellas han estado embarazadas de las hijas de ellas y su señor. Las hijas o hijos que ellas tenga con su amo son tratados como parte de la familia de Peroroncino y como iguales a los ojos de la sociedad nazarickiana. Eso junto a su buen trato con ellas y también por la lujuria ellas son muy felices de su condición actual.

Bueno, bueno madrastras mías, espero que tenga suficiente energía porque joy nos van a complacer- Dijo la primogénita de Peroroncino con una enorme sonrisa llena de lujuria ,que compartía su madre, a las concubinas de su padre o como ellas las prefiere decir "madrastras".

Hai Musume-sama- Dijeron al unísono todas ellas con un tono muy lesivo lo que ensancho aun más la sonrisa perversa de dúo madre e hijo. Así es como inicia los días la prestigiosa y orgullosa familia de Peroroncino y en todo el piso se pudo escuchar por horas gemidos y gritos de placer que salía de ese determinado dormitorio.


End file.
